


【辅贤】鞋柜里的情书

by oasis2616



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: ※设定就是无视tri.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 3





	【辅贤】鞋柜里的情书

**Author's Note:**

> ※设定就是无视tri.

“那，明天见了一乘寺。”

“明天见。”

升入御台场初中后的一乘寺贤已然褪去几年前不可一世的“天才少年”光环，尽管和他同班的新入生中不乏因好奇或嫉妒或二者糅合的缘故而接近他的，但这些始于无礼的出发点不过存活了不值一提的日子，朝夕的相处足以令被自己的潜意识刻意美化的认知渐淡，改而添上不再神秘的、真正属于一乘寺贤的印记。

一乘寺想自己是幸运的，在遇见本宫大辅这个变数前，他不曾考虑过除了不择手段地往更高处进发以外的一切目标。

所以被分到没有昔日同伴在的班级的一丁点儿不幸运，他放在心上的时间也没超过几息。

朝同学扬手告别着的一乘寺停在一楼的鞋柜前，伸手把鞋子拿出来的时候意外地发现额外的东西。

一封信。

粉色的信封上贴着心形贴纸，凑近时鼻间还能嗅到淡淡熏香。一乘寺不由得修改了自己的结论：是一封情信。

身旁还没离去的同学看到这一幕用手肘撞了撞一乘寺的手臂，怂恿着让他赶紧拆开看。一乘寺没理，刚刚他只是看到了信封背面，怎知一翻过来却愣住。

『本宫大辅 收』

不是给他的。

今年的情人节是在周末。

现在距离那个情愫相传的粉红色日子，恰好一周。

碍于昨天天色已晚，一乘寺贤在次日上课前才担任信使的角色前往本宫大辅的教室，对方来得比以往要早，见他走过来还挥挥手打招呼：“贤！怎么还没到午饭时间过来这边了？”

“给你的。”语毕贤意识到仿佛有哪里不对劲，赶紧补充道，“不是我给你的，是我昨天放学时在我的鞋柜里发现的。”

“欸——”拖长惊讶的音节，大辅脸上的红晕愈发浓重，幸亏这个时间还早，否则侧目而视的人可不止零星几个了。大辅抖抖双肩，稍微压低了声音：“这还真是奇怪，明明柜子上都有写名字啊，怎么就把给我的信塞到你的鞋柜里了呢？”

贤摇摇头，垂下眼帘盯着被放在桌面的信：“或许是因为太笨了。过会儿就得上课了，我先回去做准备，中午见。”不待大辅搭腔转身就出了教室。

原以为只会发生一次，贤万万没料到这样雷同的意外竟会连续发生，而自己也因此天天跑去当大辅的信使。这下子几乎全级皆知他一乘寺贤的鞋柜成了本宫大辅的情信收集处。

……真是够了！从同学口中得知此番形容的他气恼抚额，鞋柜里那封粉色信件安安稳稳地躺在那儿，这已经是第五遍了。

在周遭同学戏谑的目光注视下一乘寺贤冷静地换鞋、拎包，也没忘把那封情信带上。周五放学后的本宫大辅只会出现在足球场，而现在，他要去找他。

从教学楼到足球场边上的直线距离若是按照往常的速度，五分钟绰绰有余，可贤走得实在是太慢了，他先是绕教学楼转了一圈儿，之后才挑着弯弯曲曲的小道往目的地前行，步子不徐不缓。单看路线不难察觉他内心对给本宫大辅送信这件事十分抗拒，然而他的目光始终明亮坚定，没有丝毫躲避的迹象。

他就这么直视着前方，流露出跟身体动作不符的情绪，一步步地走向本宫大辅。

“你的信。”贤的脸上不见波澜，“又放到我的鞋柜里了。”

两年过去，大辅的身高渐渐追上来了，即便两人之间始终隔着一两厘米的身高差，并不影响此刻的平视。

大辅还保持着一副大汗淋漓的模样，足球队训练的结束也只是几十秒前的事，他刚来得及走到边上准备歇息，就被贤递过来的那封信给打断了。一开始他张了张口想要说些什么，但触及到贤的眼神，还是选择闭口。

连这几天里看到贤过来送信时大大咧咧的笑、挠着后脑勺说的“不好意思又麻烦你了”都，没有。

把擦汗的毛巾随意搭在肩上，抬手直接抽走信件，薄薄的信封被他掌心的汗沾湿，大辅甚至粗鲁地拆开信封口，没理会面前还站着贤径自就开始读信。

贤稍稍转移了视线，没在信纸多做停留。信的内容不长，大辅几眼就能看完：“贤。”被唤到名字的人这才继续彼此的对视，依旧没意愿打破自己的沉默。

“周日早上十点。”

“御台场初中门前。”

“…我……”

“希望能够见到你。”

大辅看着他，念出了信上的句子，见对方仍不为所动才做出一个笑容：“贤，去吗？”

一乘寺贤已经不再是天才少年了。

可他还是什么都知道。

他知道自己喜欢本宫大辅，也知道这并非一厢情愿；他知道这一周来雷打不动地出现在自己鞋柜里的情信并非错误投放，也知道五日以来的信件到底出自谁手。那个人就站在他面前一本正经地念完信、然后邀请自己。

这份感情是不对的。所以一乘寺贤一而再再而三地逃避着、躲藏着，哪怕本宫大辅尝试用含蓄的方法来传达本该心知肚明的心意，他依然怯于面对。可身后已是冰冷的墙，两侧被钢丝封住，大辅也伸出双手准备拥他入怀，他还要再推开吗？

他们要面对面坦白了，去或不去的回答左右着掌心上刻画的未来的感情线。

贤握紧拳头，细不可察地咬了咬下唇。

“我……”

FIN


End file.
